One Sided Battle
by Akane Mosoa
Summary: Ranma learns that he is engaged to at least thirteen women all of whome are willing to share. The dillusional Shampoo uses an ancient artifact to try to get Ranma but sends him and every one else their to another instead. Rewrote the prologue
1. Prologue

Started: Sept. 15 2011

Finished: Dec. 26 2011

Don't own any of the characters save the OC(s), nore do Own the Wheel of Time World. Would be nice though.

Read & Review please

**One Sided Battle**

Multi Cross-over: Ranma, Dragonball GT, Gold Diggers, Tenchi Muyo, Sailor Moon, Ah! My Goddess, Naruto, Harry Potter, Wheel of Time.

Elements: Harem, Supernatural, Adventure, Yuri, Martial Arts, Inter-Dimensional Travel

Characters Used: Ranma Saotome, Nodoka Saotome, Akane Tendo, Nabiki Tendo, Kasumi Tendo, Gohan Son, Videl Son, Pan Son, Julia Diggers, Brittany Diggers, Gina Diggers, Sasami Jurai, Tenchi Masaki, Kiyone, Ryoko Hibuki, Funaho, Masaki, Usagi Tsukino, Mamaru Chiba, Chibi Usa Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Matoko Kino, Minako Aino, Haruka Tenoe, Michuru Kaino, Setsuna Mieo, Hataru Tomoe, Belldandy, Urd, Skuld, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Kurunai Yuhi, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagal, OC, and many from the Wheel Of Time

Pairing 1: Ranma X Akane/Nabiki/Kasumi/Nodoka/Pan/Sasami/Chibi Usa/Minako/Haruka/Michuru/Tenten/Hermione

Pairing 2: OC X Ami/Rei/Matoko/Setsuna/Hataru/Hinata/Sakura/Ino/ Kurenai/Ginny

Pairing 3: Gohan X Videl

Pairing 4: Belldandy X Keichi (K1)

Not Officially Paired: Nodoka/Julia/Brittany/Gina/Tenchi/Kiyone/Ryoko/Funaho/Masaki/Molly/Minerva

Please note: Niether K1 nor Mamaru will apear Except for the prologue and/or in Reference

Setting: After the failed wedding Ranma finds himself engaged to 13 women because of Genma, even after Ukyo renounces her claim. All decide to not fight over him and support who ever he chooses. He learns of his Saiyan and Jurian heritage. Usagi and creww learn of their true soul mates wedded and Chibi Usa was visiting from the future again to meet her betrothed before the engagement, Mamaru is not her real dad. The Son Family and Tenchi's group learn of Ranma's existence, engagements, and relations. Julia Diggers gets a call from a friend asking for help. Kami-sama allows Nodoka to have a wish. Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Kurenai Yuhi, Sakura Haruno, and Tenten learns of some arranged marriage agreements, they are then sent to get to know their future spouses. Shampoo while trying to get her "airen" accidentally sends him the 13 finacees and 25 others to another world. W.o.T Book 1 start

Prologue

A Week after the failed wedding Ukyo was getting ready to open her restaurant and thinking all the while, 'What should I do now? Ranma chose Akane over me; even though I plenty of help I did ruin their wedding so he probably hates me know.'

As she was contemplating these things, Konatsu was watching and noticed her distress. "Ukyo-sama", he said concernedly, "what's wrong, are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine", she sighed, "at least physically anyway, I'm just wondering what I should now, I have less of a chance with him now then I did before. I just don't know, I still love him but he chose HER instead."

They talked a few minutes more brainstorming together before they had to open for the day. As they hung the sign, Ranma and Akane come around the corner to have a little chat, much to Ukyo's dismay.

Putting on a brave face Ukyo greeted them, "Good morning Ran-chan, Akane-chan! Want the usual? It's on the house."

"Hai, arigato Ucchan. Hai, Ucchan." Akane and Ranma said almost in sync. After the okonomiyaki was done and they started eating Ranma hesitantly said, "Listen Ukyo I know you don't want to hear this but you must. I do love you but only like the sister I never had. I'm sorry but I chose Akane long before I even knew of any other engagements. I'm sorry I lead you on for so long, I just didn' wana lose you as a friend, and I still don't but I need to start being more honest with my self and every one else. I hope we can at start over at square one if nothing else."

Ukyo heaved a big sigh then made her choice and told the, "It's alright; you actually helped me just to decide what I needed to do now." She then came around counter and bowed to Akane "I'm sorry for ruining your special day and while I can't ask for your forgiveness I like it if we could be friends from now on." She then turned to Ranma and bowed to him too and after straightening back up, proclaimed "I Kuongi Ukyo hereby renounce my engagement to one Saotome Ranma, with the understanding that we shall always be friends."

Akane, after hearing the proclamation, smiled and pulled out an official looking document. When Ukyo saw it her face blanched thinking it had something to do with her behavior at the wedding. "Ukyo, I know your father will not admit your real gender until you marry Ranma, so we thought you might like be adopted into the Saotome clan. What do you say?"

Ukyo was struck speechless as she took the document and looked it over. Joyously she asked, "Where do I sign?" "Hold on Ucchan I got to call my mom over first!" Ranma stated excitedly.

**20 minutes later:**

"Okay Ukyo dear are sure you want to do this?" Nodoka asked. If I can't marry Ran-chan then I want the next best thing to it, Mother." Ukyo said. "Ok daughter," Nodoka smiled, "sign here and we'll get you transferred over to the Saotome Clan Registry.

One month later after the Saotome house was finished being rebuilt, every one including Ukyo were seated around the table at the Tendo's having one more dinner together before Nodoka returned to her home in Juuban district of Minato ward in Tokyo. After dinner, Kasumi had everyone remain seated and put a piece of paper on the table with a list of names on it. One glance and a certain panda started really sweating bullets.

"Aunty and I found this stuffed under Mr. Saotome's futon, it is a list of all the fiancées he engaged Ranma-ototo to; and after discussing it with Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki we have come to an agreement on what we are going to do about the situation.", Kasumi said with finality, "First off neither my sisters nor I want anything to do with the Saotome Clan so long, _He_, is apart ofit and if you do not revoke his welcome here the we shall leave instead."

Before Soun could, so much as blink at the firmness in his eldest's words and eyes Nodoka took up the thread, "Second I will be divorcing my dishonorable husband and as he took my name, he shall be stricken from the Saotome Clan Registry and will be filling a restraining order against him concerning me and ALL my family."

Genma gained some control of himself but before he could defend himself Nodoka started drawing her katana and Akane spoke up, "As the panda is no longer going to be Saotome whether he stays her or not Ranma, Ukyo, and I have decided to move in with Aunty Nodoka."

Just before Soun could start crying Nabiki pointed out, "Daddy you need to stop crying and drinking so much if you keep it Kasumi and I are going to need to move any way."

Unfortunately, Soun did not take either Kasumi or Nabiki seriously or he was too stupid and started blubbering about needing to be there for his best friend. Kasumi and Nabiki simply frowned then went to pack their things.

The next day found the Saotome compound host to two old residences, one of which has not been there in twelve years, plus four new ones.

* * *

><p>Pan was at home doing her homework when her parents called her down for a discussion, so a minute later found her sitting down in the family room fidgeting at the serious expression on their face thinking she was in trouble.<p>

"Pan, there is your father and I need to tell you." Videl informed her daughter, "Your Grandfather Goku has an older ½ sister by his mother; her name is Nodoka. A few years ago Gohan and me came across a man and his son who were starving so we took them in for a couple of weeks but before he some how got us to engage his son to you as payment. We didn't know it at the time, but the boy, whose name is Ranma, is also you cousin by Nodoka."

Needless to say, when Pan learned that not only was she engaged to be married but also to her own cousin at that, she fell on her butt in mute shock. That night the three left to meet Pan's future husband and to see if they still wanted to go through with it.

* * *

><p>Tenchi was in the fields harvesting the carrots with little Ryo-oki when he heard his Grandfather calling his name. "Over hear Grandpa." he replied looking up from the patch he was currently working on. "Is something wrong?"<p>

"Yes and No," he told him, "I need you to fetch you your father, Ayeka and Sasami, and have meet us at the Shrine for a family meeting." With that, said Katsuhito turned around to return to shrine's office.

30 Min. later all four with Ryoko as Tenchi's tag along were just about to enter the shrine when Washu-chan surprised Ryoko by grabbing by the hair. "Come along Ryoko dear, shouldn't interfere with family business now should we." Washu-chan gently scolds while literally dragging Ryoko behind her. She complete ignored her when Ryoko complained, "But my Tenchi."

"We're here Grandpa." Tenchi called out as they entered the shrine.

"Good, have a seat I have some surprising news and it could take awhile." Kutsuhito acknowledged. "Now where to begin", he mused, "Well let me begin by congratulating my youngest sister on her betrothal!"

"Nani?" Tenchi, and Ayeka yelled, and Sasami fainted.

Right then the door to the living opened and out stepped the queens of Jurai, Yosho's (Katsuhito) mother Funaho, and the mother of Ayeka and Sasami as well as Finaho's sister-wife, Masaki. "Little Ayeka, Sasami", Squealed Masaki, and immediately rushed over to her little girls to embrace them with a near bone-crushing hug. Hearing her mother's voice was enough to bring Sasami around and she hugged her back.

After a few seconds Funaho quietly clear her throat, and brought their attention to the task at hand. "Last time we were here, my son, informed Masaki and I that he had another daughter that is still among the living. The reason not even Tenchi was told before now is that Yosho and his daughter, Nodoka, had 'falling out' over the man she wished to marry. As fore the finer details, it is up to her to tell."

"After we learned of this we sought out Nodoka and spent some time getting to know her, when we learned that her son had the same women problems as Tenchi, though to a greater degree, we informed her culture regarding marriage and she seems to love the idea. Soon we had a plan of attack worked out to try to get all the Fiancées to agree with it; that is where you come in Sasami." Masaki informed them.

"Tomorrow you, me, Tenchi, and your mother, will be going to the Saotome compound to introduce you to everyone there. We engaged you to her son, Ranma, because we feel it would be best if they had an example to follow and help come around to the idea.", Funaho said, "Since there is quite a lot of youma attacks in that area Kyione and Ryoko well be coming along as security. I have already contacted the Galaxyu Police and they agreed to her reassignment. Mihoshi well have to work alone until she can get a new partner."

The following afternoon found six people and a Cabbit flying off to Azubu Juuban.

* * *

><p>At a house in Juuban eight young ladies, one mature woman who looked to be in her late 20s, and one man were sitting in the back yard for a BBQ, when the woman addressed every present with some important news. "Ok everyone, listen up, I have to inform you of some things that must take place and they well happen very soon. First off on the list is congratulations to all the unattached senshi, Haruka, and Michuru you are all engaged to someone though some of you have yet to meet him."<p>

"What? Are you sure?" every one clamored. None but Haruka and Michuru were really against the idea but needless to say they were all very surprised.

Without blinking an eyelash Setsuna continued, "Makoto, during the Silver Millennium you became engaged to Prince Duncan and I just discovered that he was reborn on America. He has recently recovered some of his memories and still loves you. Mina, Haruka, Michuru, as well as ten others are all engaged to, through no fault of his own, the same man, Ranma Saotome. Sharing him well be difficult but fore the sake of the future I assure you it is necessary."

"Are you saying that Genma engaged us to his son, as well as, my cousins! I knew the panda to be careless of any consequences his actions may have." Ami exclaimed.

"Yes, but that's not the only bit of news I have." She turned to Matoko with regret in her eyes, which the pony-tailed brunette gulp in nervousness. "Unfortunately there is a law regarding the prince and marriage written be his ancestors. He must have a second wife or more within two years of his first marriage. One must be political in nature and the other for love."

"So I have to share him? Did I know that law? Did I love him or was our engagement for politics?" Makoto rushed

"You will have to share him, and with 9 others as well. Yes, you did know at that time and supported him in his endeavor to find you a (as he put it) sister-wife. You and he were madly in love even before the engagement but decided that yours was to be the political one so he and you could have the choice rather than it be made for you two." Makoto just sat there stunned before she asked who the others were. "He will eventually marry Ami, Rei, Hotaru, and me for those you know. Those you don't are full kunoichi from Konoha, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Kurenai Yuhi, Ino Yamanaka, and witch from England Ginny Weasley." After making eye contact with Rei, Ami and Hotaru, Makoto took a deep breath and muttered something about needing to get used the idea of having sister wives and was glad she at least knew four of them.

"What can you tell us about Ranma?" Minako asked.

"Well," she began, "When he was five years old his father took him on a ten year training trip to make him the best martial artist around. At the age of six his father taught him the Neko Ken, which has instilled an irrational fear of cats into his young psyche and only slightly better today than it, was a year and a half ago. Between then and his 14h birthday he has been train by various other masters of the Arts. Soon after his birthday his father took him to china for more training, they swam there. There his father dragged him to the cursed training ground of Jusenkyo. He and his fool of a father got a water activated shape shifting curse, his baka father turns into a panda with cold water and he well you well just have to see for yourselves, and no, the silver crystal cannot cure them; Only lock them so don't even offer to use it on them. As for after ward the tale is his to tell."

"Well," Usagi stated after a pregnant pause, "it looks like most of some things to think about before we head over to meet him tomorrow. Let's closed this meeting early so you could go home to talk to your parents and rest on it. Don't stay up too late thinking, we've got a long day ahead of us." Everyone agreed, said good-bye and went to their respective houses.

* * *

><p>Julia Diggers, mom of two, the oldest was adopted, the youngest she gave birth to, was reading an e-mail from a friend she met when she and her husband visited Japan a few years ago.<p>

"_Dear, Julia"_

"_I am sorry that it has been so long since I last wrote. A lot has happened since then, I met my son again just recently, I divorced Genma for all the things he has done to Ranma in the name of training. (See feed his fat stomach) My son has several fiancées (again see feed his fat Stomach) all which are arraigned be that fat ass Ex-husband of mine, Ranma and three of his fiancées have moved in with me. I am so happy." _

"_Let tell what happened after the fat panda (I'm sorry for the insult to all the Pandas in the universe for the grievous insult) has done since he took Ranma on that journey a little more than ten years ago. Within a year Genma had trained him the art of __Neko-ken__, to train someone in that you take pit, add ten to fifteen cats that have been starved for three days, wrap a child in fish bind the Childs hands and feet and through them in, cover pit and wait one hour, repeat as necessary. The bastard didn't even it all the way through, on the back of the instructions it stated that only a fool train in that method. Now Ranma suffers from ailurophobia, which is an unreasonable fear of cats. When he comes into contact with them he loses all composure and when the stress gets to much his mind regresses to a cat like state. (it's the biggest reason I'll ask you for a favor before I conclude this letter.) Soon after Ranma met a girl his own age but thought that she was a boy. The girl's father was an okonomiyaki street vender, and the gluttonous one hatched a scheme to steal the cart. The opportunity came when the girl's father saw how well the children were getting along and sought an arranged marriage between the two. Genma played him like a fiddle, he pretended to have honor by leaving it up to Ranma. While Ranma was eating he asked him if preferred her or okonomiyaki, to which Ranma replied okonomiyaki thinking his dad was only talking about eating and he didn't want to eat his best friend. Genma then agreed to the engagement with the cart as the dowry. He took the cart but left her behind even though she was supposed to go with them. He broke her heart that day and Ranma didn't know anything about it.__L" _

"_Several more engagements where made in very similar situations, sometimes it was for a bowl of rice and two slices of pickled vegetables. Genma has also done many horrendous acts toward Ranma, like still food off his plate or leave him to appease a mob after steeling training manuals scrolls and food. He tied him to the back of a train for speed training, tied a boulder to him for swim training, and much more. All in the name of 'training'._

"_The leg of the training journey took them to the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo, in Byankala Mts. in the Qing Hai providence in China. The S.O.B (no offence intended to female dogs and women who like to be called that) got Ranma cursed, though thankfully not before Ranma cursed him. The curses are water activated shape-shifting, warm water they are in their natural form, cold their cursed form. Genma turns into a Panda, which he milks for its worth despite all his complaining of it. Ranma becomes a girl in all but mind, though that can sometimes be debated."_

"_I will tell you how we were reunited when I next write or we next see each other. For now let us get to the favor I wish to ask of and your daughter Brittany. You told me that she is a were-cheetah, I would be indebted to you if you could come for a visit and help him recover from the Neko-Ken trauma." _

_Feel free to come be at any time, announced or not. Bring little Gina too I would like see the little darling again sometime. Maybe you and Ranma can exchange techniques as well. He is always up for more training and sparing." _

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Nodoka (formally Saotome)_

Once she finished reading she got up and immediately went to see her husband about teleporting her and the girls to the Juuban district of Tokyo. He agreed saying it might be good for them to spend time with their Japanese friend but could stick around himself.

* * *

><p>10:00 AM five young women were startled by a summons to the Hokage. Those women were Special Jonin Sakura Haruno, Elite Chunin Hinata Hyuga, Jonin Tenten, Special Jonin Ino Yamanaka , and Elite Jonin and Captain of the newly form Special Kunoichi Squad (SKS) Kurenai Yuhi. Upon arrival the noticed that their former teammates and sensei were as well including their surviving parents, all had somber expressions on their faces.<p>

"Lady Hokage, you summoned us?" asked Kurenai. "Yes, I have an important matter to bring to your attention and a mission assignment for all of you. All of you volunteered for an arranged marriage to bring new blood and strength to this village, if you are still willing, I believe we have found someone for you." She then handed them two portfolios. "If you all agree to these people you will have to share with others. It will up to choose who well be with who.

"Yes mam," they confirmed then went through the portfolios. One had picture of a young man with long black hair tied in a pigtail, and a girl with red hair also tied in a pigtail and blue eyes.

_Name: Ranma Saotome_

_Rank: Grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts_

_Sex: Male, Female_

_Height: M 5'-9", F 5'-3"_

_Weight: M 200lbs, F 150lbs_

_Build: M Masculine Lean, F Feminine Lean_

_Nationality: Asian, Japanese_

_Living Relatives: Father: Genma Saotome (Occupation: Freelancer, _

_Currently Unemployed) Mother: Nodoka Saotome (Maiden Name: Masaki, Occupation: Housewife) Grandfather: Yosho Jurai (Alias: Katsuhito Masaki, Occupation: Shrine Priest, Self-exiled Jurian Crown Prince), Great-aunt: Ayeka Jurai (Crown Princess of Jurai, Engaged to Nephew: Tenchi Masaki)_

_Great-aunt: Sasami Jurai (2__nd__ Princess of Jurai, Engaged to Ranma Saotome) _

_Cousin: Tenchi Masaki (Occupation: Student, Shrine Aid, Training to rule Jurai at Ayeka's side) Uncle: Goku Son (Occupation: Earths Special Forces/Z Fighters) Aunt: Chichi Son (Maiden Name: None, Occupation Housewife, married to Goku) Cousin: Gohan Son (Occupation: Scholar, Z-Fighter) Cousin: Videl Son (Maiden Name: Unknown, Occupation: Secretary for Capsule Corp., Z-Fighter) Cousin: Pan Son (Daughter of Gohan and Videl, Occupation: None, Z-Fighter)_

_Marriage Engagements: Tendo sisters (3) Kasumi (housewife, eldest) Nabiki (financial specialist, middle) and Akane (martial artist, heir of Tendo style of Anything Goes, youngest), Pan (Cousin, has own Kekei Genkai), Sasami (great-aunt on mothers side, Jurian princess), Hermione Granger (English, witch, 7__th__ year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry), unconfirmed rumors of more, all known, all are willing to share._

_Skills: Taijutsu, Ki/Chi control_

_Skill Level: _

_Taijutsu: Elite Jonin_

_Ninjutsu: None_

_Genjutsu: None, _

_Kenjutsu: Special Jonin_

_Kekei Genkai: Rapid Healing, Water Triggered Gender Switch_

_Fears: Cats (due to childhood trauma), Losing Those He Loves_

_Warning: May be unknown Jinchuuriki of semi-domesticated Cat_

The other portfolio didn't have photo to show what he looked like.

_Name: Duncan Mosoa_

_Rank: Prince, Super Saiyan, Elite Shinobi_

_Sex: Male_

_Height: 5'-10"_

_Weight: 300lbs_

_Build: Muscular, Lean_

_Nationality: Lunarian_

_Living Relatives: Sister (Name Unknown, Occupation: Unknown, Uncrowned Queen) _

_Marriage Engagements: Several Unknown, must have multiple._

_Skills: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Ki/Chi control_

_Skill Level: 10+ _

_Taijutsu: Hokage_

_Ninjutsu: Hokage_

_Genjutsu: Hokage_

_Kenjutsu: Hokage_

_Kekei Genkai: Rapid Healing, Slow Ageing, Morphing (true henge)_

_Fear: Losing His Loved Ones, Rejection_

_Warning: Many Unknowns, Feels Rejected Easily, Emotionally Sensitive, High Sense of Justice_

One thought was on the squads minds, 'What the…' "Don't we have more information on this guy, how can you expect us to choose this guy when we have no information on him?" someone demanded.

"That is half the mission, find out what you can about him. You need not accept the engagement after you get to know him." informed the Hokage apprentice. "Naruto is correct, if you accept the assignment so long as you have even a little more info for further attempts to get him as an ally to the hidden leaf the mission will be a success. Further info will not be necessary if at least one of you convinces him to form an alliance at the least." Hokage Tsunade confirmed, "One extra warning for both of them, Ranma may be resistant to another marriage and the prince will only marry someone he loves. Do any of you wish to turn down either of the marriage proposals?"

"No, Hokage-sama," they all said in unison. "Good, which you marry is up to you. Once you leave here, I encourage you to spend a few hours with your family and friends, this trip may take awhile. You leave at 5:00 AM tomorrow. You are dismissed."

A/N: Those who are wondering on Ukyo having a choice on the engagement and Ranma's not. You didn't pay attn. to the opening scene.

For those that think the Cousin/Great Aunt engagement is incest, the familial engagements will be explained in the next chapter to show its not what it seems.

If you have questions I'd suggest you reread the chapter a bit more carefully before you include. them itn the review. Someone has already asked qustions that were already answered in this chapter. If you do have questions partaining to this chapter and can't find the answer, please put them in the review. and leave your pen-name so i can answer them. Thank you


	2. Meeting the Family, Fiancees, and Friend

**One Sided Battle**

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting the Family, and Fiancées and friends**

'Back at long last I'm home, truly home,' Ranma-chan realized, and then everyone thought as one mind, 'we can all put aside this silly charade.' Akane and Ranma leaned in and gave a chaste kiss. "I'm glad the old geezers are finally out of the way, we can take our relationship out in the open now." said Ranma. "Ranma, watch your language!" Nodoka admonished. Yes Mother." she said chastised.

"Yeah, and hopefully Happosai won't be able to find us. It would ruin the whole thing." agreed Akane. The words were hardly out of her mouth when there came a flash of light causing her to go pale and a split second after everyone else slid into a defensive stance thinking speak of the devil and he appears.

When the light cleared they saw four people standing there, two adults with amused grins and two kids hiding behind their parents with fear in their eyes. "JULIA!" Nodoka squealed causing the others to relax from surprise. She then rushed over in bone crushing hug, "Howareyou, it'sbeensolong, it'sgoodtoseeyouagain, didyougetmye-mail, willyoutryto helpus?" she said exitedly in one breath. When she did pause for a breath she blushed apologized and then greeted Dr. Diggers and their two daughters, Brittany and Gina, she then asked them to have a seat before she introduces everyone. Before they were seated Julia laughed and said, "I'm fine, too long, it's good to see you too, yes I got it and we came right away, and we'll see what we can do with **both** problems.

"Thank you, but we only need help with the one problem, anyway this is my sometimes son, sometimes daughter Ranma, my adopted daughter and temporarily only source of income Ukyo, and these three lovely young ladies are the first of many fiancées for Ranma, the eldest sister Kasumi, middle sister Nabiki the family accountant, and the youngest sister Akane the most dedicated to the art of the three. Ladies this is my friend Julia Diggers she was raised by an amazon giantess coincidentally, her husband Dr. Jonathan Diggers, and her two daughters, the younger Gina, and the elder Brittany, she well help Ranma with the Neko-ken."

After exchanging pleasantries they all agreed to get down to the business at hand. "Now according to the letter Nodoka sent, Ranma you have Jusenkyo curse. Would you like me to try to find a cure?" Dr. Diggers asked. "No sir," Ranma responded to the inquiry, "I've had it so long that it is now an equal part of me. Besides," Ranma said with a smirk, "I have the best and worst of both worlds and no limitations as far genders go." "Well then, I'm glad you're able accept your situation, that alone shows how wise you are capable of being." Dr. Diggers said with admiration, "I guess I'm only here to drop off Julia and the girls since Ranma seems satisfied with were he's at. I've got a meeting with the mage council so I'd best get going. See you later everyone." With he kissed his wife and daughters goodbye and disappeared in the same flash of light he and his family arrived in.

"Oh dear it looks like its time to prepare dinner, Ukyo would mind helping me in the kitchen?" Nodoka inquired. "Sure thing mom." "Ranma why don't you and the others take everyone's luggage and show them to their rooms." Nodoka suggested before she went into the kitchen to fix supper. "Yes momma, this way please Mrs. Diggers." Ranma said. Then Kasumi asked, "Would you like separate rooms for you and your daughters?" "The girls are a little shy right now so the same room for now will be fine." came the reply.

"I know this the real you but seeing act the total opposite of what you did while living at the dojo is kinda creepy." Nabiki commented. "I'm sorry love, would you prefer I continue to act the uneducated lout?" teased Ranma.

"Oh? Are you not normally so well spoken?" Julia inquired. Ranma blushed and said "Only as a girl mam, mother really appreciates it when I behave more Lady like while in this form. Though fortunately she has accepted the fact that I am more of a tomboy than a Lady."

"You can just call me Julia and I understand how you were raised so just act like you normally would." everyone visibly relaxed at the request causing her to smile to her self. "Thank you Julia, you don't know how hard it is to act like that all the time; it's torture." Ranma spoke, "here we are this will be your room for now if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." They set her luggage down in her room and went to the living room to relax until dinner time. Ranma whispered something in Akane's ear causing to smile and go into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Shutome (Mother-in-law), I want to help is there anything you want me to do?" "No dear I everything being taken care of." Nodoka replied hesitatingly. "Oh, Ok." Akane said with tears in her eyes. Unfortunately Nodoka saw the tears and against her and Ukyo's better judgment she had her prepare something easy.<p>

* * *

><p>Dinner finally came around and everyone gathered around the table Ranma unpacked five minutes prior. "Hmm, that smells good." Nabiki complimented as the three chefs brought the food out. As soon as she and Kasumi saw Akane come out of the kitchen carrying a dish their faces paled considerably, "Hey sis you did make that one did you? Kasumi asked. "Yes I did!" she said cheerfully, causing her older sisters to gulp audibly.<p>

"Surely it can't be that bad." Julia said nervously, she has known some pretty bad cooks from her home land. "You'll see" said Ranma informed her. Grace was said and the first thing she reached for was Akane's dish, much to the surprise of the others who have had her cooking before, she usually would have avoided it like the plague until it was forced down her throat. When her plate was full with a little bit of every dish she started eating. "Yumm, this really good Akane, You keep on getting better and better." "Thank you anata(Dear, commonly used by lovers)!" "Ranma is right this quite tasty." complimented Julia with a smile as she continued to eat. "Thank you Julia, Ranma has been giving lessons in secret when ever he could. She is a good teacher." Akane said causing Ranma to blush crimson. Nodoka, Ukyo, Kasumi, and Nabiki looked gob smacked at each other before carefully trying some of it. Nobody was happier about the improvement then Kasumi, though Nodoka did come close.

"Mommy I'm getting sleepy," Brittany said rubbing her eyes, "can we go to bed now?" Julia looked over to Gina who fell asleep already on Ranma's lap were she was sitting, "Sure honey, let's go. Ranma would mind bring her to bed for me?" she said picking up Brittany, "Goodnight everyone, we'll talk about how to cure the Neko-ken tomorrow." She then went up stairs to a chorus of, "Goodnight Julia. Sounds good."

* * *

><p>The next morning at sun rise Julia woke to a sound that she hadn't heard in years, the noise of flesh striking flesh. She jumped out of bed and ran to the window that overlooked the backyard to see what was going on. To her relief she saw everyone either training or sparing. She did a double take when she noticed that she missed the fact that her daughters were no longer in bed, instead they were outside cheering the others on; the scene brought a big smile to her face. When she arrived in the back yard she noticed that there was a man dressed similar to Ranma-chan training with everyone and coaching from time to time, "So this must be your other form huh?" she inquired as she walked up to the duo. "Yep, this is the original me," Ranma said, "hey Akane it's about time me and mom start breakfast, you should go train with your sisters until its ready." "Ok see you at breakfast." Akane replied as he started for the house. "Julia, would you like to come help out? Ranma asked. "I would be delighted lead the way." "How about you two to he asked Brittany and Gina, you want to help make breakfast with Aunty Nodoka, Uncle Ranma, and your mommy?"<p>

"Uh huh!" Brittany said delightedly, "Um, can we have tuna." "We'll see" he answered. "How about you Gina." the little girl asked, "Uh, um, can cook with Aunty Rama and Aunty No'ka." With a smile Ranma agreed if she was willing to wait far lunch to which she agreed.

Brittany didn't get the tuna she wanted but she did enjoy the little fish and Miso soup they had. After breakfast Ukyo had to leave to go to work at Ucchan Okonomiyaki as it was still in Narima, and the sisters went grocery shopping since the fridge and cupboards were completely bare. "Now Ranma I believe this as good a time as any to speak method of therapy we're going to use to help with you ailurophobia." Julia said, "Listen carefully because I'm only going say this once. My daughter Brittany is a were-cheetah, we will have you take care her a few weeks to get you used to her human form, and then we will slowly get you used to her hybrid form. Once you are used to that we'll do the same for her cat form. Do you understand or have questions?"

"A few, if I may ask." Ranma said. "Ask away." was Julia's reply. "What's a were-cheetah?" -Ranma "A human with the ability to transform into a cheetah and cheetah hybrid." - Julia "Um, ok what is a hybrid?" - Ranma "half human half animal." - Julia "Ok, Do you mean I'll have to baby sit her non-stop until we're done or what?" - Ranma "She'll essentially be you daughter; though if you let he do anything I disapprove of you'll be in a lot of hot water." - Julia "Fine, I believe I understand everything now. When do we start and how do we tell Brittany without making it look like you don't want to her mother any more." - Ranma "Leave that to me, and we'll start this evening after I talk to her."

"Did you and Julia discuss how she and Brittany are going to help with my feline problem?" Ranma asked his mother. "Yes we did, isn't it wonderful, I'm going to be a grandma." she said teasingly, "my son is such a manly man." Just then she heard as plash and turned to see an annoyed and very wet Ranma. "… Or a womanly woman." she laughed at her now daughter, "Now, how did you get splashed this time." "I've given up on trying to figure it out." Ranma deadpanned.

At that moment the Tendos got back with a weeks supply of groceries. Seeing all the food Ranma eyes lit up, "It just dawned on me we don't have to worry about the panda forcing me to eat like a pig just get enough to last an hour much less till the next meal." she said excitedly. Everyone face faulted it this causing Akane to mumble through a moan of displeasure, "Only Ranma would think that much about food." "Hey, I'm not that bad you know, after all it took two meals for me to realize it. Besides you know much I hated looking like an ignorant slob all time." she retorted. "I know I'm sorry Ranma-chan," she said before kissing her, "a little something to look forward to tonight." She then turned around and left the room leaving behind her two bemused sisters, her future mother-in-law and stunned young lady. "Well I've got to got take a look at the ledgers." Nabiki said, and then left after giving Ranma a teasing kiss of her own. "Kasumi just giggled and kissed her on the cheek before she two left the kitchen. As soon as she was out the door a shy looking head popped around the corner, "Um, aunties is it time for lunch yet." Gina asked. Nodoka looked at the wall clocked and smiled at her, "Yes it is, are you going to help us fix it." "Uh huh!" she said excitedly.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later they heard the intercom buzz announcing someone was at the front gate. Nodoka answered it and heard a familiar voice, "Hello, Nodoka dear may we come in." "Grandmother! Yes yes, I'll be there right away!" Nodoka said excitedly. In ten seconds (how she got there so fast in a kimono I'll never know) she was at the gate greeting her grandmother, her father, and her aunt. "This way everyone, I'm sorry Ranma isn't her to greet you but she went shopping with girls for some essentials and they haven't gotten back yet, though they should be here soon. Meanwhile come meet our guests, this is my friend Julia and her daughters Brittany and Gina. They're here to help Ranma with his phobia. Julia, Brittany, Gina these are my grandmothers Funaho, and Mistake her sister-wife, my father Crown Prince Yosho also known as Katsuhito, my aunt Sasami before you ask, unlike my father is pure Jurian they have a long longevity, its in the special trees of the planet. This is my nephew Tenchi, the semi-reformed space pirate Ryoko, and the Galaxy police officer Kiyone." Pleased to meet you they all said with a small bow and a few hand shakes.<p>

"Tadaima," rang though out the house as the others came home, "Did we unpack the bandages yet? We ran into Ryoga on the back." Kasumi asked and informed Nodoka. "Yes dear their in the medicine cabinet in the restroom." Nodoka responded, "When Ranma is all patched up will you please tell him that they're some people he should meet in the study." The words regarding gender wasn't lost on her; "Thank you shutome, and I shall tell him."

Five minutes later Ranma entered the study wondering who his mother intended him to meet. "Ranma, this is most of our family from my side." These are your great grandmothers and living proof polygamy isn't as big a deal as everyone thinks it is, this is your grandfather a Shinto priest sword master and Crown Prince of Jurai, your cousin Tenchi and your grandfather's heir, former space pirate Ryoko, Galaxy Police Officer Kiyone, and this charming young woman is our aunt Sasami and the reason you well be able to keep all your fiancées happy. Since she is as yet romantically uncommitted and it is perfectly acceptable in their culture, she has decided that she is willing to marry you so you can also wed the others who are willing to share. We aren't in a hurry so please think it over some." She then stood and turned towards the door, "It's time to make dinner, Ranma why don't you leave it to me and Akane tonight, you should stay and get to know the others first." with that she went to fix supper for everyone.

"Uh… Hi everyone, I'm honored to meet you. Um… Please forgive me if I say anything bad or something. I kinda suffer from Foot in Mouth disease on this form." Ranma said to the amusement of the Juraian Queens, and Katsuhito, confusion of Tenchi, Kiyone, and Ryoko, Sasami just giggled from it causing Ranma to blush.

Seeing the confusion on three of their faces Ranma gave a brief summery about his life up to that point. When he mentioned the 'Blessing of Jusenkyo' as he now called it, an interruption of "You expect us believe that a guy can turn into a girl just like that!" from Kiyone. To which Ranma's only reply was to splash him self with a near by glass of water and a curt "Yes." At this Ryoko said you better not be going after my Tenchi, the response to that was the sound of gagging coming from both Ranma and Tenchi and laughter at their reaction. As soon as the story was finished a call to dinner was heard.

On the way to dinner Tenchi pulled Ranma aside, "Don't worry too much about marrying Sasami despite being our aunt, I'm in the same boat with her older sister Ayeka. It's not that bad really. Though I envy you with her, Ayeka tends to be possessive and high strung, not to mention she claims to be a princess of Jurai yet doesn't act like, unlike Sasami."

"Thanks for the advice Tenchi, knowing that helps a lot. I guess I'll give it a chance if she still wants to." Ranma said. "Don't worry she will, I think she some how new before hand about it and still went through with it." Tenchi reassured him as they continued walking to the dinner table.

Half way through dinner Ranma spoke up, "Great Grandma, Grandpa, are you sure you are willing to let me her despite my abnormalities?" "Yes dear, your mother and I spoke about at great lengths the last time we saw her and she explained your troubles with it and that the only changes mentally is in the way you think, not any of your preferences. We understand that despite your body you're still a man on the inside, though with curiosity on other things." Masaki spoke up. "Thank you, Great Grandma." Ranma-chan said with relief, "Aunt Sasami are you sure you want marry a half girl?" "Yes Ranma-chan, I'm bisexual any way." Sasami confirmed.

"It sounds like you are accepting the offer, Ranma; are you?" Nodoka asked. "Yes Mama, I was about to voice my acceptance, but you spoke first. Thank you Mama you made the announcement a little easier and thank you everyone for being understanding. Thank you Aunt Sasami for giving me a chance. Oh dear, this well be confusing, I can't call Sasami aunt anymore since we are engaged now; and if we do marry all my Grandparents well also be my mother and brother in laws." Ranma said causing every one but Tenchi and the Tendos to laugh, Kasumi's head was spinning, Nabiki passed out from the shock of the announcement, and Akane stared in open mouth astonishment, Tenchi's eyes grew big as saucers as he quickly turned to his Grandpa calmed almost immediately and sipped his tea in a calm manner. Tenchi then put his head in his hands and groaned, "That's true, oh man. Wait till Ayeka hears that her brother will be her grandfather too." at this Yosho did a spit take, to which Tenchi now laughed and everyone else who all having recovered giggled.

"TENCHI, one extra hour of practice in the morning. An hour earlier as well." Katsuhito barked eliciting a sigh in response, "Yes Grandpa." "Practice what may ask?" Ranma inquired. "The family style of swordsmanship." Tenchi answered. "Ooh, ok." was Ranma's reply.

As dinner was winding down Julia spoke up, "Ranma, Brittany says that she understands what we are trying to do with the temporary adoption and likes the idea of 'playing house' full time so when she's finished she's yours until you recover." "Thank you Brittany your such a good girl to help me like this." Ranma said with true gratitude. Nodoka then proceeded tell everyone that wasn't in the what was going on and why they are doing it.

When every one finished dinner Ranma-chan and the Tendos went to do the dishes "Ranma," Kasumi started "Is that girl really your aunt?" "Yes, she is, and before you bring up our engagement you should know, incest isn't a factor in their culture nor is polygamy with the royal family. She's the younger Princess of where she's from. A part of but not the reason why I agreed is because this way I can marry all of you and not have to choose who would have to be my concubines instead if you still wanted to be mine after I married. I love you all equally. I hope to love her the same way someday too." she lectured.

"Wait, if she's a princess doesn't that mean you're a prince or something. Wa ha ha ha, you expect us to believe that." Nabiki scoffed. "What he said is absolutely true; and yes he is though he hasn't been granted the same rights yet. That is why Sasami has agreed to marry him, to give them to him." Masaki said having over heard the conversation. "My husband is the Emperor of Jurai, making Funaho and myself queens." The Tendos then went into a stunned silence while Ranma hummed a happy tune

They were almost finished with the dishes when they heard a little voice speak from behind, "Mommy I'm getting sleepy." Hearing Brittany Ranma put down the towel and asked the others to finish up with out her, "All right sweet heart lets go to bed then shall we." she said as she picked her up. "Goodnight every one, Julia did you already transfer her stuff to another room for us." "Yes, I put them in your room for now." Julia answered. "Ok see you all tomorrow." Ranma said as she departed for her and now Brittany's room.

Brittany fell asleep in Ranma-chan's arms as she entered the bedroom, so she had to change her into her pajamas herself. After tucking her in, Ranma undressed, and put on her own pajamas before she too crawled into bed to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Tenchi woke to find he was five minutes late for training, so he had to scramble to get dressed and outside to meet up with his grandfather. "Grandpa sorry I'm late, I over slept," "Sit down Tenchi there is something we think you should watch." a feminine voice said from next to him causing Tenchi to spin his head in her direction. "Lady Funaho, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" Tenchi apologized as he went and sat down between her and his grandfather. "Were family Tenchi, you should call me Great Grandma or similar; don't you think?" Funaho requested. "Can't I just call you grandma? I mean Great Grandma is kind of a mouth full isn't it?" Tenchi countered. "That sounds reasonable, know pay attention too your cousin."<p>

When he looked out across the yard his jaw dropped there was Ranma going threw her katas to what Tenchi could only describe as a wild yet controlled dance that had its own beauty and grace. "How long has she been doing this?" he asked in awe. "Since dawn," Kiyone said in equal awe as she came out with a tray of morning tea for everyone, "If I was even half as good as that I would be the head of the GP by now; Mihoshi or not." "Remind me not to get on her bad side, if she is this good with the Juraian Royal Power (JRP), imagine how powerful he'll be if he did use it. It would probably put Tenchi's Light Hawk Wings to shame." this came from Ryoko of all people. I guess it goes to show that even violent maniacs no when to stand down.

They were so transfixed on the performance that it started all but Ranma when Ukyo stepped out and called everyone in for breakfast. "Ranma were did you learn to do all that?" Tenchi asked as they sat to the table. "Here and there, the Anything Goes style is style that means just that ANY thing goes. A practitioner in the style well go around the world and learn all the styles they come across and incorporate them into their own style. We well do anything to win, even use dirty tricks even if we don't like to. It is one of the few true martial arts we have here. Though because of the laziness of all the previous masters it is more if a style of theft. Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, and I only steal in the middle of a battle and only if our current style is not working."

"Do you have any of the training scrolls or does you father still have them? Katsuhito asked. "Yes, I'll get them after breakfast, I was planning to return most of them to where they belong soon any so if any are yours… though I guess it doesn't matter that I have them too much does it." she said albeit self-consciously at the end. "Hmm." was all he said to the statement as they all dug in.

"Ran-chan what were you planning to do today?" Ukyo asked. "I guess I'm free until lunch but after that, I was planning to take Mom and Brittany out for some Mother daughter bonding, and then I was thinking we could all have a picnic in the park." she replied. "You know I'm not sure I'll ever get used to you using female terms do describe yourself." Ukyo said with a shudder. I'm glad you chose the Tendo sisters over me I don't think I could have handled it in the long run, I mean any one he marries you would have to be at least little bi, which I'm not." "I know, that did play a good part in who I chose to give my heart to." Ranma stated.

"Well I guess I'll head out to work, now see later. I'll be sure to bring some okonomiyaki to the picnic this evening." Ukyo said as rose from the table. "Ok, dear see you this evening dear," Nodoka said. "Let me see you off." Ranma requested. "All right. See you all later." Ukyo said before heading to the gates. "See you Ucchan" every one else said. On way to the gate Ranma suggested "You and Konatsu should move the restaurant to Juuban so you wouldn't have to commute to work everyday, and the rest of us could visit you at work; you know, since we're avoiding Narima for the time being." "That's a good idea Ran-chan we'll have to look into it. Well see you this afternoon little sister." she said as they arrived at the gates. "Yeah see you Onee-chan(older sister)."

Once the gates were open they saw a group of five women standing their waiting for something. The tallest one had her hand raised near the buzzer, which made it obvious what they wanted. Ukyo did a quick greeting to them and invited them to visit her restaurant sometime then turned around and departed for work.

"Hello is their anything I can help you with?" Ranma greeted and asked. "Yes Ranma, we are here to discuss a marital contract with our village and you." the apparent group leader answered. Letting out a big sigh Ranma invited them into the house for what he was sure was to be a long discussion.

Back inside introductions were being made. "You know my name but I'm afraid I either don't know or don't remember yours, would you mind introducing yourselves?" Ranma-chan asked. "Sorry, you're right we should. We are kunoichi from Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and we form the Special Kunoichi Squad or SKS for short. I am the team captain and Mistress of Illusion, Kurenai Yuhi. The Pink haired one is my vice-captain and our Medical Specialist, Sakura Haruno. The blonde is our Interrogation Specialist and back up Field Medic, Ino Yamanaka. The girl with the dark, almost black hair is my former student, our Tracking Specialist and Taijutsu Specialists, Hinata Hyuga. The medium brunette with an odango hair style is our Weapons Specialist and Kenjutsu Specialist, Tenten." the black haired, red eyed woman said. "Nice to meet you all, this is my mother Nodoka, the girl you met at the gate was my adopted sister Ukyo, this elderly man in my Grandfather and our families Shinto Priest (though he doesn't follow the beliefs Yosho, though he goes by Katsuhito. These lovely and unbelievably young looking ladies are actually my Great-Grandmothers Funaho is the black haired one and the one with Electric Blue hair is her sister-wife Masaki. The one with green hair is a Galaxy Police officer, again for those of us from earth it is hard to believe, Kiyone. That one is Ryoko a former pirate." Ranma said pointing to the wild looking, cyan haired woman. "This is Julia friend of my mom and her youngest daughter Gina, and this little cutey is my daughter, on loan from Julia to help me overcome something. Last but not least we have my fiancées, from youngest to oldest we have the medium brunette Akane Tendo, the brunette with the page-boy haircut is Nabiki Tendo, the long haired brunette is Kasumi Tendo, and finally we have Sasami. She is Masaki's daughter while Grandpa is Funaho's son." she finally finished.

"Now before we start the discussion we should adjourn to the study were we will have more privacy. Do you mind if my mother, fiancées and great grandmothers join us?" Ranma asked. After the kunoichi shared a look Tenten spoke up and acquiesced to the request. "Great; now this is the study would any of like some tea?" There was mutual consensus for some, so Ranma went to go fetch the tea while everyone waited in the study.

* * *

><p>"Boy, that didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would. Thank you for understanding and accepting the situation I'm in. Are you sure you want to do this?" Ranma noticed then asked. "We more or less understood what we are getting ourselves into before hand. As you said we really did do our home before we came, and no, I'm not one hundred percent sure but I know I will be one way or the other before we actually tie the knot. Thanks for your concern though."<p>

"It's the least we can do, after all you are practically signing your life away for the sake of your village, even if it was voluntary." Akane said in Ranma's place. "Do you all have some place to stay while you're here." Nodoka asked them. "No we wanted to make contact with you before we found a hotel near by until we find an apartment to stay at. Until the mission is over." "Then I must insist that you stay here until it is; If you don't do anything that will bring shame into our house." Nodoka said in a tone that left no room for refusal. "Thanking that sounds like a good idea."

Kurenai said. "By mission, you mean the mission you spoke of earlier?" Nabiki asked.

**Flash back**

"We are to form an alliance between your family and the Village though any means necessary that you find agreeable to. A marriage is encouraged but not necessary. We noticed that your father signed you over in a marriage contract with the Sandaime Hokage, so the Godaime Hokage thought to kill six birds with one stone. Though only half the birds have to do with you. The third is will come automatically with your marriage to Tenten who volunteered to be the bride or alliance by contract." Kurenai informed them, the other half of the mission involves the same reason and except for a marital contract; he has none that we know of."

"We have more to benefit from an alliance than you are I'm afraid," Ino said regrettably, "we are recovering from a war that nearly wiped us all out. We need all the help we can get in bolstering our strengths so others will think twice before they assume we are easy pickings." "Then why aren't you all trying to be with me? Not that I don't have enough in my boat already, I'm just curious.

Uh, um, W, We all signed a volunteer form for arranged marriages,… but, um, we h, have almost no information him s, so the rest of us agreed t, that for or safety only one of us would marry you; a, and the rest, him." Hinata said nervously. "I see, Ranma mused, "If you need any help in regards to him let me know . I'll do what I can to help, one way or another." Ranma and Akane intoned as one. "Actually there is something you can do. You see a few of your fiancees that you haven't met yet have a tie of some sort to the man in question, perhaps you can find out more about him when you meet them." Sakura proposed. "We'll see what we could do." she said in answer.

"Well know that most if not all the unpleasantries are out of the way, why don't we go out to the garden and get to know each better." suggested to everyone's agreement. When they got outside the saw Tenchi and Katsuhito training, and the children playing. When Ranma saw the Tenchi was getting his rear hand to him on a silver platter. She blushed in embarrassment at seeing how sloppy his movement was, so she went of and called for a timeout and whispered something in his ear. "You sure that will work?" he asked in a low voice. "Hai." she replied as walked back to rejoin the others. Tenchi got back into his stance and the training resumed.

Forty-five seconds later Katsuhito decided to call it a day, "I see, she told you hit my knuckles repeatedly." he observed while Sasami bandaged them, "that was good advice, even a master can be brought down if you remember the basics. We almost always forget them as we get stronger or we think we're above them and there fore underestimate them. Don't forget this." "I won't Grandpa." Tenchi said. "Excuse me Grandfather, bet I couldn't help but notice Tenchi needs to work on his forms, if I may suggest different training regimen for him?" Ranma-can asked formally, one master to another. "Go ahead Ranko." he replied. "I would suggest Grandfather, that you assign him Katas to practice for an hour a day starting with the most basic of swordsmanship and move your way up to the most advanced in your style. Only advance him when he no longer is so awkward with that kata." she explained. "Hmm, the idea has merit. I shall think on this. Thank you for the advice magomusume (grand-daughter)."

* * *

><p>Soon enough lunch came and went; now we find Nodoka, Ranma, and Brittany where walk through the double sliding glass doors to the Mall. "Well we are here," Ranma said to Brittany who looked around in aw at all the shops around her, "let's go!" With that Brittany squealed excited and drug her to the first store she recognized from the States. As they were drug in the noticed the sign out front, <strong>Victoria's Secret<strong>. "I better call Julia and find out if she has any limits on clothing." Ranma said, "I'll be back in a minute." "Ok but don't take to long." her mother replied. "I won't Mother." she said as she pulled out her cell phone. "Hi Kasumi, is Julia available?… Hi Julia, its Ranma… Yes, everything just eve a question… Do you have any limits for anything?… Ok, let recap to see if I got everything, none for under garments since they won't be seen by anyone who shouldn't, nothing too risqué for outer wear, no shoes, age appropriate toys; is that it?… Right, thank you, see you when we get home bye-bye."

Over the next two hours Brittany drug them from store to store and before they knew it, it was time to head home to get ready to visit the park near their place of residents, Brittany fell asleep before they even got out of the building which caused Ranma to give her a piggy back ride the rest of the way home.

* * *

><p>"Oh, welcome home," Kasumi greeted them as they came through the door with a smile, "aw, how cute you'll make a wonderful parent someday Ranma." "Thank you Kasumi, she fell asleep almost before we left the shop, she must be exhausted." Ranma stated, "I'm going to lay her on her bed then take a bath." "Alright Ranma and Shutome and I will get the things together for our picnic this evening." Kasumi told her.<p>

* * *

><p>Time skip: 1:30 PM, Next Day<p>

Every one but the Tendos were out of the house for while a n important interview was to be conducted there.

"Ranma," Nodoka said "the school councilor along with some of the students to tell you of their experiences there will be here soon so make your self presentable. Oh, and please go and tell Akane and Nabiki that a student rep for their all girls school will be with them." Bzz, "Sounds like there already here I'll be right back with the girls."

Nodoka opened the gate to greet the small crowed on the other side "Hello, Saotome-san?" (-san = Mr. Mrs. Miss) a woman in a purple business suite asked. "Yes, I am; are you the representatives the schools have sent?" she replied taking note of the young lady wearing a multi-tone grey, sailor style, school fuku with black hair; four girls wearing blue and white school fuku, two blondes, one blue haired, and one teal green hared who appeared to be an upperclassman, one really tall girl in a long skirted brown and white fuku with brown hair, Nodoka just assumed they didn't have a uniform her size, one that crossed dressed in a boys uniform she believed was the match for the blue and white uniforms, she had short blonde hair; at a second glance she noticed a young girl who appeared to be in her last hear of middle school, half hiding behind the cross dresser.

"Yes we are mam, we are her interview and speak to Ranma-san, Nabiki-san, and Akane-san, if we may." the black haired one said. "My, my, such a well spoken young lady, please come in every one, the others will be here shortly; and please just call me Nodoka. "Yes Mam, and thank you." they all replied,

A minute later they were all seated in the living room admiring the feudal era architecture and decoration while waiting for Ranma and the girls to show. "Would anyone like some tea Kasumi?" asked from the door to the kitchen. Every one replied with an affirmative. When Kasumi returned with a tray carrying everyone's tea she was fallowed by Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki.

"Know that every one is here I do believe that introductions are in order," Nodoka started, then pointing to each in turn, "this is my son Ranma, and two of my future daughter-in-laws Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi." "Hello, all three said as she finished. "Good afternoon, my name is Meio Setsuna and the school councilor for Azabu Juuban High School, and this is Hino Rei student rep. for T.A. Private Girls School, and several reps. From my school, Mizuno Ami the top academic student, Tsukino Usagi our friendliest student if coordinately challenged student," Usagi blushed at that comment though kept quiet, "Aino Minako the school romanticist and, from what a contract that was brought to my attention, one of I assume many fiancees," Ranma gulped afraid of a potential misunderstanding and Minako just blushed but smiled putting Ranma somewhat at ease, "our schools most talented musician and artist Kaio Michiru, and our resident speed demon Tenoh Haruka, both according to other contracts are also engaged to you.

Every one noticed Ranma started fidgeting and looked very uncomfortable, "Don't worry Ranma-san we don't blame you for the actions of your father and wont judge you if you can't decide or not choose any of us, but we would like to be your friends." Michiru spoke up quickly defusing the situation.

"Ranma-san according to the letter your sent us you have tendency to turn into a girl when splashed with cold water, would you giving us a demonstration before we leave so we can make your school life more comfortable should you we accept you?" asked Setsuna.

A/N: In case you haven't noticed, at the top I have a start and finish date, that only applies to the Prologue to give you and idea of how long it may take to update the story. So don't go thinking I abandoned the story because I won't do that. I hate it when others do. I mean c'mon at put it up for adoption if you don't want to it any more.


End file.
